Multiple Binds
by cosmonautfield
Summary: Makoto, Haruka, and Rin live together, with Makoto being the shared submissive of the other two. Of course there are problems, of course there are mistakes, and this is a glance at what all of these things are and more as the three go deeper into a relationship that ties them much tighter than friendship ever could.
1. Chapter 1

When Rin returned home after a hard day of training, he had his duffel across his back, a bag of new clothes in one hand, and a plastic bag stretched out by containers of warm food in the other. Haruka had asked him to pick up dinner and Rin wondered if the man was feeling okay. Usually he preferred home cooked meals. They all did.

"I'm home!" he called and slowly set the food down on the floor before placing the shopping bag down against the wall.

"Welcome back," Haruka called from the kitchen and Rin hurried to toe off his shoes.

"Welcome home," came Makoto's softer reply and Rin smiled.

"Didn't know you'd be here early," he said as he swung his sports bag off and picked up the other things before heading into the kitchen, continuing on excitedly, "I bought you something, Makoto." He froze at the doorway as soon as he stepped past it. "What the hell?"

Makoto cast him a shy look from where he sat on the counter while Haruka wiped at his chest with a small, gauze square before reinserting a ruby-studded ring into his right nipple. It slid in easily but nonetheless Makoto gave a shudder.

"Did it tear?" Rin asked in a concerned voice and set the food and bag of new shirts down onto the floor before going over to his side.

He watched as Haruka gently swiped at the other nipple before sliding a sapphire-studded ring into it.

"When I came home he was trying to put them back in. They've been out for two days now," Haruka said and Makoto looked away.

"Why did you remove them?" Rin asked, crossing his arms, and Makoto looked up at him apologetically.

"The meeting was at a ryokan," he started.

Haruka busied himself with gathering up the gauze and bottle of anti-septic, placing them back in the first-aid kit he'd taken from the bathroom. He was slow in his movements, Rin noticed. Perhaps Makoto hadn't told him yet.

"I was embarrassed," Makoto finished, biting his lip.

Rin rolled his eyes and went to get a glass of water.

"You shouldn't have removed them though," Haruka said as if disciplining a child. "They haven't fully healed."

He placed the plastic box in Makoto's lap and, with Rin, watched as he slid down from the counter and made his way to the bathroom to return it.

"Where's his collar?" Rin asked after he and Haruka took a seat at the dining table.

He'd said it loud enough for Makoto to have heard and almost smiled when the brunette returned with the simple, black leather band in one hand. He'd thrown on a loose shirt as well, to cover up the swelled nubs on his chest.

Haruka reached out with one hand and when Makoto handed him the choker, he quickly clipped it around his neck before going back to his conversation with Rin, leaving Makoto to unpack the food and set it out on the table.

"Makoto," Rin called and motioned with a nod to the shopping bag he'd left on the floor.

Without hesitation, Makoto retrieved the bag, handed it to Rin, and with Haruka, watched as three new shirts were pulled out. A light-blue button up, a green and gray T-shirt, and a peach-toned T-shirt.

"These were for you," Rin said and gave the nod for Makoto to touch the soft, expensive clothing. "I bought them as a gift because I love you. But."

Makoto retracted at the last word and cast his eyes down. Haruka began eating, eyes on the clothes that would have matched so well with the shoes and pants he'd gotten last week for his boyfriend. Oh well.

"I guess I'll have to return them," Rin said with a sigh and motioned for Makoto to put the clothes back. "Leave the bag at the door."

Rin and Haruka continued their conversation where they'd left off and when Makoto came back to join them for dinner, he did so quietly and sat at the end of the table so he could easily serve the other two on either side of him.

"I want more water," Rin said, staring into his empty cup. Makoto ran to fill it.

"I'm still hungry," Haruka said, eyeing the rice. Makoto dropped his chopsticks and served him some.

"It's getting colder these days, don't you think?" Rin mused as he finished up his dinner, placing his chopsticks atop his empty plate.

"Good. I hate having to shower twice a day. Or more," Haruka said and mirrored Rin's actions.

Makoto chewed quietly as he collected Rin and Haruka's plates, putting them in the sink. The two men got up, Rin to sort out his sports bag and Haruka to take a bath. He glanced at Makoto who was busy washing up the dishes and putting the food away while still trying to finish his own dinner.

Makoto noticed him, eyes widening, and he jumped before leaving the dishes where they were so he could run off to the bathroom.

Rin sat down next to Haruka who chose to wait on the couch and turned on the TV.

"I hope it'll heal correctly," he said while idly massaging his shoulder. Haruka reached up and swatted his hand away.

"He'll be fine."

Rin groaned when Haruka ground his thumbs into the most sensitive part of his back. Before he could answer, Makoto came into the room, crawling up to them and kneeling quietly.

"I'll be in the bath," Haru said and left Rin to silently stare at the brunette on the floor.

He didn't have to wait long.

"I'm sorry."

Rin turned back to the television.

"I felt embarrassed around everyone. They're my co-workers and boss and I just-"

"We made a deal," Rin casually said, "The collar could stay at home as long as you wore the rings everywhere."

"But it was a hot spring," Makoto replied and seemed to curl into himself when Rin cast him a sideways glance.

"You knew about the meeting location beforehand. You should've asked for permission then."

Rin saw Makoto deflate and turned his eyes back to the television.

He ignored the man kneeling at his feet, more interested in the news that currently displayed the rankings for the upcoming soccer tournament. He'd been meaning to go to a game with Haruka but he'd gotten so caught up with training. It couldn't be helped.

"Get me the paddle," he said after a few minutes and ignored whatever look Makoto tried to give him before going to retrieve it.

Rin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to rest his arm but he guessed he'd just have to get Haruka to massage it later.

* * *

"You're being too nice," Rin said as Haruka wiped at Makoto's pink face with a damp cloth. The paddling had ended right when he'd stepped out of the bath, which was perfect timing considering Rin was the most upset by everything.

"I'll play nice this time. You can be the mean one," was the reply and when it was Rin's turn to step out of the bath half-an-hour later, he found Makoto in Haruka's bed, lying on his side due to a sore chest and now a sore bottom.

Later, Rin found himself staring at the receipt for the clothes he'd purchased that day.

Don't toss it, he told himself. Be firm, be strict, he needs you to be.

After a few deep breaths, he tucked the receipt back in his wallet and got ready for bed, but he was only halfway in when Haruka called him out of his room.

"You know what to do," he said with the usual stoic expression and Rin nodded because he did.

Makoto was covered with a blanket and his eyes were closed but when Rin knelt beside Haruka's bed and touched his soft, brown hair, those sad green eyes opened.

"Good night," Rin said and leaned forward for a kiss, his hand trailing down Makoto's back to gently pat at his rump.

The brunette offered a shakier well-wishing and pressed into the kiss, making it harder for Rin to leave for his own room. But a lonely night was his punishment for spanking Makoto past the point of tears. The thought haunted Rin through his sleep and well into the morning when he was greeted in bed by Haruka's french toast and a kiss from a freshly bathed, smiling Makoto.

He almost regretted handing the receipt and clothes back later on that day to a wide-eyed store clerk from the previous day.

Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

"What time will you be home?" Makoto asked from the bed, eye focused on the way Rin's slender fingers slid the tie around his neck into a knot.

"I'll probably end up getting a hotel and coming home tomorrow. You know how these parties can get," Rin said and situated his tie in place before reaching back into the closet for his jacket. "I hate wearing suits."

"It looks good on you," Makoto said with a smile and pushed up when Rin sighed and left the room.

"See you," was all the other man said and Makoto rushed to follow after him, not caring that he was naked and his skin was prickling from the chill in the air.

"Take care," he called and with a wave Rin was gone.

Makoto suddenly felt a little uneasy. Haruka wouldn't be home for another two hours and he still had to clean up the living room from his and Rin's session. He already had a bath and decided to head back to Rin's bedroom to put on some sleeping clothes before tidying up. He threw on a simple pajama bottom and T-shirt, and as he made his way back out he nervously fiddled with his collar.

It was a general rule in the house that everyone had to return things on his own, be it a jar of sugar or a toy from the box tucked beneath Haruka's bed. Rin hadn't done much tonight, just the usual ropes with a blindfold and a plug, but nevertheless Makoto hated that he had to clean it all up and put it away by himself. It had been thrilling at the time but as he tidied, he found his mood falling flat.

When he was done he sat on the couch and watched some television, trying to ignore the tingling coursing throughout his body. He rubbed at his limbs and reached for the A/C remote to turn up the temperature, eyes moving to the clock every few minutes.

The time went by slowly but finally the door rattled before opening, followed by Haruka's soft, "I'm home."

"Welcome back!" Makoto said as he hurried out to greet him. Haruka waved while toeing off his shoes and Makoto moved to place them properly in the shoe cabinet.

"Would you like tea? How about a light dinner?" Makoto offered and watched as Haruka silently walked past him, pulling at the tie around his neck.

"Just a bath," he said and made his way down the hall. He smelled a bit sweaty, which was no surprise considering summer wear at his company was officially over even though the season itself was definitely not done.

Makoto could only wonder what it was like wearing a suit on a packed train. Rin was lucky and his sponsors paid for his traveling expenses, which meant he could use the taxis whenever and however many times he wanted. He'd offered to extend the service to Haruka, who had to travel farther and during rush hour, but the other man had shrugged it off.

From down the hallway came the sound of running water and Makoto itched to check up on Haruka though he knew he had a few dishes to wash and a dining table to wipe. He and Rin had had an early dinner before starting their session, so he had yet to finish up his kitchen duties. He quickly went to take care of it, in case Haruka changed his mind and decided he wanted something to eat. It would be no good for him to see a messy kitchen before a meal.

When he finished, Haruka had yet to leave the bathroom so Makoto sat back down on the couch and resumed watching TV, though he was barely paying attention. He was feeling cold again and he shut off the air conditioning unit. He could hear the water running from the bathroom and the sound made him shiver all the more. He hoped Haruka would hurry up so they could go to bed. It would be warmer there, especially since Haruka was always really warm after his baths.

When the other man finally came out, dressed for sleep and scrubbing at his wet hair, Makoto was lying on the couch, curled up with his arms wrapped around his waist, eyes glued to the television though they weren't at all focused.

"Makoto?" Haruka called and knelt down beside the sofa, placing one hand on Makoto's shoulder and the other on his forehead, wondering if he was sick.

Makoto pushed himself up and lunged at Haruka, pinning him down and wrapping his arms around him. He felt a bit numb and all he wanted was to be held. He wanted to go to bed now. He wanted Haruka to hold him. The thoughts made him feel ashamed and slowly he pulled away, realizing how selfish he was being, but Haruka firmly held him in place.

"Did you and Rin have a scene?" he asked after listening to Makoto's harsh breaths and when there was a shaky inhale followed by a choked sob, Haruka grabbed Makoto's head and lifted his face up so he could see it. He noticed the collar still wrapped around his neck and quickly undid it, placing it on the couch.

"Yes," Makoto whispered and grabbed Haruka tighter, wrapped his legs around him so he couldn't possibly escape. He didn't want to think about the scene anymore, especially because the blindfold had been a little uncomfortable.

"Let me get my phone," Haruka said softly and managed to sit up.

Makoto just shook his head and Haruka planted a kiss to his hair, rubbing Makoto's back a little harder before trying to pull away. Makoto protested more and trembled harder, but Haruka was determined and pushed and pulled until he was finally free. He dashed to grab his bag where he'd left it at the doorway and took out his phone just as Makoto caught up to him and pulled at his hand.

"Let's go to bed," Haruka suggested.

It sounded like a good idea and Makoto led the way to Haruka's room, situating himself on one side of the bed while Haruka got comfortable on the other. He hoped Haruka wouldn't mind the clinging, hoped he wouldn't get punished for being selfish. Rin told him today that he was too needy sometimes and he shouldn't complain when he wasn't given good morning hugs and goodbye kisses. Makoto made a note of it, because he was twenty-three and didn't want to annoy Rin, but for some reason his chest tightened up. He prayed Haruka would overlook his actions this time. He really just wanted to be held tonight.

"Makoto is sleepy. Say goodnight," Haruka said into the phone and handed it off.

"Good night," Rin said, sounding annoyed, but Makoto smiled and hoped the sting behind his eyes would go away.

"Good night. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Let me talk to Haru," Rin said and Makoto handed the phone back before settling down. The sheets smelled nice and Haruka was so warm.

"Rin wants to talk," he mumbled against Haruka's neck and shut his eyes.

He couldn't really hear what Rin was saying but Haruka's replies were worrisome.

"I did say good morning."

Makoto bit his lip.

Rin was saying something else, his voice sounded angry and he was speaking so quickly. Makoto wished he could listen in on the conversation but it would be rude. Clearly he wasn't part of it. He reminded himself to not be so selfish.

Haruka peered down at him and Makoto blinked up in confusion at his next words to Rin, "So you knew how he felt and you still had a scene?"

Rin shouted something and then everything went silent. Makoto listened softly to Haruka's breathing, a hand moving over his chest to feel his heart, his body pressing closer, needing reassurance that Haruka wasn't upset.

Then Haruka started cursing and Makoto curled up because he was sure Rin was doing it also. They were fighting and it was his fault. He was supposed to prevent them from fighting, keep them from tearing each other to pieces in their shared home. Rin had told him once that he was the glue keeping the three of them together. Haruka told him he was what kept their strange relationship afloat. That's why he couldn't be selfish. That's why he deserved whatever punishment they were going to give, even if he didn't want it. It was his fault again.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out and hid his face in the pillows. He started shaking again and it got worse when Haruka's hand rested on his spine, unmoving, keeping him from falling apart.

"No. We're sorry," Haruka said and Makoto heard him slide his phone shut, heard it being placed on the bedside dresser.

He didn't look up as Haruka settled down beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist. He shut his eyes tightly and held onto his pillow when he felt Haruka's lips move from his shoulder to the base of his neck, gently kissing the pink marks leftover from where the collar must've rubbed.

"Tomorrow, we will talk when Rin gets home. You need more aftercare, I think. Maybe a boundary was also crossed earlier with Rin and last night with me," he said soft and low into Makoto's ear, and when he pushed Makoto onto his side so he could kiss him, Makoto fought back the sting in his eyes. He didn't want to cry about this.

_Don't be so sensitive._

"Rin said—"

"We'll talk later. It's time for bed," Haruka ordered and Makoto bit his lip and nodded.

But then Haruka kissed him again and after a few seconds Makoto rolled onto his back, taking Haruka's hands in his. He squeezed them and invited them to rest on his hips, and when Haruka moved to crawl atop him, Makoto shut his eyes and hoped this was okay, hoped he wasn't the only one needing this. Clearly Haruka wanted it, too. Right? The way he kissed, the way he bit, the way his hands tugged at clothes and pushed Makoto open. Surely this meant he also wanted it.

That thought alone began to unravel the coil in Makoto's chest and he felt his body relaxing and the worry disappearing with each touch of Haruka's warm, steady fingertips.


	3. Chapter 3

The rumor came from wherever it was rumors were made and due to Rin's status as an Olympian athlete in-training that was supposed to take the gold for a second time, the news of his possible live-in lover spread like the waves in a stormy sea. Building, rolling, tossing, reaching, until finally it all came crashing at the shore of his apartment.

He slammed the door when he arrived and ignored the greeting from Makoto who stood at the entrance, waiting with a smile on his face. The usual expression turned to one of worry at seeing the tension in every one of Rin's visible muscles, and Makoto hurried to take his sports bag and help him put his shoes away.

"Haru!" Rin called and the other man poked his head out of the kitchen doorway, a bowl in one hand and a whisk in the other.

"Haru's making pudding for dessert," Makoto said as he trailed after Rin.

The kitchen sink was overflowing with used dishes and cooking ware and the smell of fish dinner wafted about. Rin paid no mind to any of it and all but shoved Haruka at the counter as the stoic man whisked away, as if ignoring the anger evident on Rin's face.

"Did you see?" Rin asked, mind racing, trying to remember whether or not Haruka cared about the news.

"See?"

Haruka only raised a brow and moved around Rin to retrieve the bowls he'd left on the counter. Makoto quietly helped him dish out the green tea pudding and finished setting the table as Haruka sat the dirty bowl next to the full sink and removed his apron.

"Yes, see! The news! You know right?" Rin asked, eyes trailing over to glance at Makoto. Haruka didn't miss it.

"Oh. Your live-in lover?"

Rin wanted to hit him when he saw Makoto turn his head a little, as if trying to listen without being noticed.

Instead, Rin just threw his arms up in the air before taking a seat at the table where Makoto poured him some cold tea. Rin shook his head.

"Do we have beer?" he asked and Makoto went to check, bringing back a can and popping it open, taking the tea for himself.

"Don't you have early practice tomorrow? You shouldn't drink," the brunette said and took his seat at the end of the table. Rin guzzled down half the beer and exhaled loudly.

"It got cancelled. Because of that...that...fucking magazine!" he roared and was tempted to crush the can.

Makoto tilted his head to the side and looked to Haruka as he took his seat. "Beer, Makoto," and Makoto went to get it.

"You can have one, too," Rin said. "We can all have one. Or three. How many do we have?"

"Three more cans, after this," Makoto said and placed two cans on the table. He opened both before taking his seat and when Haruka nodded he began serving the food.

"Two it is," Rin muttered and started eating.

"Do they know it's a man?" Haruka asked after a few minutes, eyeing the flush on Makoto's cheeks. "Eat," he said and Makoto complied.

"Of course not. Because Matsuoka Rin would only bang a girl, according to that tabloid from before," Rin grumbled. "I'm so pissed. I can't train until everything is sorted out at the facility. Why do people even care who I sleep with?"

"Because you're not the playboy everyone imagined you to be," Haruka answered and ignored the glare cast at him. He took a sip of soup and gave a soft compliment to Makoto who had made it before continuing. "Everyone thought you slept around but the fact that you could actually be serious with someone is a panty-twisting revelation."

Rin spit out his food and drank down the rest of his beer. "Do you have to say it like that?"

"That's what the tabloid said," Makoto offered and refilled Rin's rice bowl when it was nearly empty. "I read it too, with Haru."

Rin reached out to take Makoto's hand in his, the action causing surprise and making him lose his grip on the spoon. It clattered onto the table and stuck where the rice was, and Makoto moved to clean it up but Rin kept a firm hold on his wrist and stared sharply into the green eyes that looked up at him in confusion.

"Rin," Haruka said, voice low in warning. He'd put down his chopsticks and bowl, body tensing.

"I'd never..."

Rin looked away as his voice wavered and he released his hold before going back to dinner. "I'd never cheat."

It was Haruka's turn to spit out his food, though he did it with more grace into a napkin. He, too, drank down more beer, and Makoto only smiled and got up to get the two another can.

"I'm not worried about you cheating," Makoto said to Rin when he was seated again. "I'm just worried someone will find out. Then they might know about Haru. And then...you know."

Makoto squirmed in his seat and Rin reached up to touch the back of his neck, fingers easing calm into him with a few scratches to his hairline. When Makoto was smiling again, they all returned to dinner and finished up with the conversation changing to something more light.

"I want you," Rin said later on to Makoto as he wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist as he did the dishes. He felt Makoto stiffen in his arms and when Rin kissed the back of his bare neck, he bowed his head. "Let me show you how much I don't give a shit if these people find out about us. All of us."

Makoto nodded and Haruka left his dish drying duties for a moment to leave the room. Rin picked up the cloth and took the last of the washed utensils from Makoto, eyes catching his and never leaving as his hand moved up and down to gather up the remaining moisture. He grinned when Haruka came back and handed him Makoto's collar.

"I have a project due in two days," was Haruka's only warning and he kissed Makoto good night before disappearing to his room.

Rin threw the drying rag down and slipped the collar around Makoto's neck, clipping it closed. His fingers lingered for a moment at the back of Makoto's head before coming around to trace at his jawline, nails biting just a little into the olive skin.

"Strip and wait in the living room," Rin ordered and shivered in anticipation when Makoto seemed to melt into a more submissive mood with his hands at his sides and his head bowed.

"Yes, master."


	4. Chapter 4

Makoto was on his knees, eyes closed and arms crossed at the wrists behind his head so Rin could bind them the way he liked. The way Makoto had to arch in certain positions when he was tied up this way awakened a memory Rin kept locked up, and he'd told Makoto once that his unquenchable need probably began the first time he saw Makoto dive.

"I'm a perv that still thinks of you as a child," he had said and Makoto had kissed him.

With the final knot tightened at the base of Makoto's neck, Rin stepped back to admire his work. He traced a finger along Makoto's jaw, along the leather of the ball gag, and his eyes swept down over the criss-crossing lines he'd twined around Makoto's torso just because he thought it was beautiful to see the dip of his abs and the rings piercing his nipples framed by the dark green rope. When his gaze dropped to Makoto's hardening cock, those thin but powerful hips bucked and Rin only smiled.

"Not tonight, my pet. I want you unbound here," he said and gave the tip a flick before standing. "Spread your legs."

Rin retrieved a short whip from the box he'd left on the table behind Makoto and he slowly walked around the other man, letting the nine tendrils pass over his skin. Makoto eyed them and his breaths quickened when Rin wagged the tails over his nipples.

"You're beautiful, my sweet pet," he said and gently swung the whip at Makoto's chest. He heaved but didn't make a sound. "I almost want those damn gossipers to see you like this."

Makoto's green eyes shot up in alarm and Rin swung the whip a little harder, drawing out a soft grunt this time. He repeated the action twice more, the anticipation to see the little red streaks making him hard.

"You think I'd really share this," another swing, "With anyone else?"

He swung harder, aiming at the red gem hanging from Makoto's chest, and the bound man let out a whine. The slapping sound made Rin inhale sharply and he walked around to give Makoto's back some attention. Even after he'd stopped swimming competitively, Makoto still kept fit and his back was just as firm and strong as it was when they were in high school.

Rin shook the tails of his whip down Makoto's back, teasing the swell of his bare ass for a few seconds before he reached back and then swung his arm forward, eliciting a crisp crack in a diagonal line down that broad back. He didn't wait for the red swell of skin, just completed the X before stepping back to watch as Makoto struggled to breathe evenly, wrists tugging a little at their bindings.

Rin reached up to rub at one arm and then the other, twisting where he could and loosening the knot just a little. Makoto's arms tried to sink down but the rope kept them in place.

When Rin walked around him again, he trailed his free hand over the slices of red on Makoto's tan skin, and he tilted his chin up with the end of his whip. Those green eyes were glossed over and saliva was dripping down Makoto's quivering chin. Rin wiped it up with a finger.

"You're a mess," he said and stepped over to the table once more, grabbing the bottle of water and taking a few sips before going back to Makoto.

The gag was unbuckled and the bottle pressed to Makoto's slack jaw, and with only the warning of, "Drink," Rin began to pour the water, letting it trickle down Makoto's chin to be caught in the collar wrapped tight around his neck.

He clicked his tongue as Makoto swallowed and screwed the cap back on before re-buckling the gag and returning the bottle to the table. He left the whip there as well, deciding that his hands needed a bit of a workout.

Rin eyed the cross mark on Makoto's back and placed his foot right in the center, giving a gentle shove. He watched as the hulking body toppled over and was glad that Makoto was smart enough to turn his head so he would fall onto the side of his face. He didn't want another bloody nose.

"Raise your hips higher," Rin said sharply, the toes of his bared foot pressing up at the sack that hung between Makoto's legs. "Show me where you want to be marked."

It was a struggle for Makoto to properly push himself up, but he was strong and diligent and such a good pet. Rin watched with pride as the man rested his weight on his elbows and knees, hips raised and back arched deeply. It made Rin shudder in delight.

"So perfect, my pretty bitch," he breathed and Makoto shook at the name. Rin knelt down, placed a hand on one round cheek and squeezed it before bringing both hands down in a hard slap.

Makoto lurched and groaned and Rin delivered a harder blow, eyes roaming from the deepening arch of Makoto's back to his cock that swung helplessly between his legs. Rin gave his balls a sharp slap and Makoto gave a sharper cry.

"Gods, you're gorgeous," he sighed and squeezed at both ass cheeks. "Let's do ten."

Makoto shook beneath him but he was nodding his head and breathing as steadily as he could around the gag. Rin loved the labored sounds and fought back the urge to kiss Makoto's sweaty skin. Instead, he caressed the reddening marks and gave both cheeks a harder slap, which elicited a sharp breath from Makoto.

"One," he started, and after the third smack, he reached over with stinging hands to undo the gag, listening as Makoto coughed and spluttered and desperately struggled for breath. "Seven more," Rin reassured him, "Count for me."

Makoto's words were muffled but clear enough for Rin to hear. Four made Makoto buck his hips, six had him whining around the word, seven had him pausing before answering, and nine had him mumbling around his spit.

Rin waited for ten, his palms throbbing yet massaging at Makoto's bright red skin and heavy cock that looked ready to burst. The sight of it made a feeling of pride swell up in Rin's chest. Makoto had held back the entire time and Rin gave his cock a firm squeeze, exhaling slowly at the squeal that Makoto let out. "Almost," he said and dealt the tenth blow.

Makoto's hips collapsed and he gasped and sobbed out the last word as Rin reached to undo the ropes, rubbing the circulation and warmth back into Makto's skin before rolling him over onto his back.

"So beautiful and perfect, my pet," Rin said with a smile as he pulled the ropes away and set them aside in a pile to be cleaned up later. "You were wonderful."

His hands smoothed at the red marks in Makoto's skin, kneading and squeezing from shoulder to chest, all the way down between Makoto's legs that spread on their own, inviting and begging.

"Please," he whispered as he licked his lips and his freed hands dug into the floor beneath him.

Rin swept back the sweaty, brown hair from Makoto's forehead and hummed. "Tell me what you need, my pretty pet."

Makoto inhaled shakily, shut his eyes, and pressed his hips up against Rin's waiting hand. "Let me come. Let me have my release, please. I've been patient, master."

With a satisfied nod, Rin grabbed hold of Makoto's swollen cock and began to stroke it fast and hard. His other hand was splayed out on the pink skin of Makoto's marked chest, fingers tightening around a nipple, and eyes watching as that beautiful back curved up as Makoto pushed and urged his hand to go faster.

"Open your eyes when you come," Rin said, staring and waiting. It wasn't for too long, because seconds later those glossed over green eyes shot open and Makoto let out a soft cry as he spilled into Rin's hand.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous. Every part of you," Rin growled and he bent down to take Makoto's trembling mouth with his.

Makoto panted hard, overwhelmed by both his orgasm and the entire scene as a whole, and when Rin got up to clean his hand he was whimpering and turning in his direction.

"I'm still here, Makoto," Rin said as he settled back down again and set Makoto's sweaty head on his lap. He gently removed the collar and set it aside with the ropes before leaning over to kiss the other man softly on the lips, hands moving to massage at his arms and chest once more.

"Let's take a bath?" he suggested and laughed when Makoto weakly nodded with a lopsided smile on his face.

The brunette took hold of Rin's hand, breathing finally calm and that satisfied glow on his face. He reached up with his other hand to pull Rin back down for another kiss, this one a little more energetic though still sloppy.

"Come on," Rin said and pulled his lover up to his feet. Hand-in-hand, they made their way to the bathroom, and later on, hand still in hand, they made their way to Rin's bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruka bent down to stare into the tank and watched as the goldfish leisurely swam around. There were a lot of them, small but active and of varying patterns. It wasn't his choice which ones would be joining the tank at home though. He was just paying for them.

"I like that one, with all the white," Makoto, kneeling beside him, said as he pointed, "And the other with the dark orange."

Haruka nodded and stood up straight, looking around for a store clerk. Makoto took his hand and squeezed.

"Haru," he said softly and Haruka turned to look down at those shining, green eyes. "I like this one, too. With the red-orange."

Haruka frowned. "We only need to replace two."

"We have space though. We can actually fit four more. Maybe five. The tank is so big," Makoto said.

Haruka stared quietly at him for a few seconds and wondered if this was all a ploy Makoto set up. He tended to be tricky, especially concerning things he really liked.

With a sigh, Haruka gave in. "Okay, three."

"How about-"

"Makoto."

The brunette shut his mouth and stood as well. "Three," he whispered and nodded.

They got the store clerk together and at checkout, Makoto held onto the bags of fish with a big smile on his face. His new pets sat on his lap on the train ride home and he was speaking more cheerfully than when they'd left the house an hour earlier. Haruka rested his hand atop Makoto's thigh, glad that he was feeling better.

When he'd woken up that morning, Makoto was quietly making breakfast and greeted him with only a nod. Haruka had feared that perhaps last night had been too rough, that he hadn't held Makoto enough or reassured him sufficiently after their scene, but when he sat down at the table and was served mackerel and rice, Makoto broke the news to him about his fish.

"Two of them were dead when I got up this morning. Maybe they were sick?"

He'd kept them in a bowl by the tank, unsure of what to do since Haruka had bought them which meant only Haruka could decide what to do with them. Makoto didn't even need to ask about replacing them, not with that sad look on his face and the way he poked at his food. Before leaving for the pet store, they had decided to wrap the goldfish up and throw them away since they lived in an apartment and didn't have a plot of land. Haruka had held Makoto's hand the entire time, even on the train and as they walked, and Makoto had reassured him repeatedly that he would be okay.

"I got over it years ago," he'd said and squeezed Haruka's fingers. Haruka squeezed back, leaned over, and kissed him. They'd chosen to ignore the murmurs of the people sitting across from them on the train.

When they arrived home, Makoto prepared the fish to be added into the tank and Haruka went to his room to finish up a book cover project he'd taken over for a sick co-coworker. He always brought work home on the weekends, even though Rin and Makoto complained. It was his job and he enjoyed it, so he didn't see a problem with doing a little extra during his days off.

An hour passed and he'd just started the lining when Makoto came into his room.

"Haru, do you want me to make lunch?" he asked.

Haruka didn't look up. "Let's go out today."

"I want to eat in."

Haruka glanced up at Makoto before returning to his work. "Do what you want."

Half-an-hour passed and Haruka realized he was actually hungry. He put down his marker and shut down his laptop before heading off to the kitchen, the smell of something savory making his stomach roll in anticipation.

"I grilled some chicken," Makoto said from the stove where he was ladling sauce from a pan into a bowl. "Can you help me? The pasta is still in the sink."

Haruka transferred the cooled noodles into another bowl and set it on the table before retrieving some glasses, juice, and the parmesan cheese Makoto liked to use. Haruka preferred to go without it. He liked the sourness of the tomato sauce.

He took a seat and watched as Makoto removed his apron before coming to sit down as well, setting the bowl of chicken and sauce beside the bowl of pasta.

"Thanks for making lunch," Haruka said as Makoto filled up their plates. He took a bite and nodded. The pasta was cooked to the perfect texture.

"I really wanted to take you out," he said in-between bites. Makoto looked up at him, shame written on his face, but Haruka shook his head. "Maybe dinner. We haven't gone out in a while."

Makoto didn't respond, didn't even nod, and Haruka paused to watch as the other man took small bites from his plate. He hadn't even added any cheese so Haruka took the liberty of adding it himself, a whole heap, the way Makoto liked.

"You already bought me fish," the brunette noted, eyes still downcast.

Haruka shrugged. "Goldfish are cheap."

"Yeah, but-"

"Makoto."

Haruka locked eyes with Makoto, who'd glanced up at the stern way his name had been called, and they swallowed at the same time.

"We're going out. Pick a restaurant by six o' clock."

Makoto didn't argue this time, just continued eating with head bowed and mouth taking in the tiniest nibbles of food. Haruka nudged his foot and he finally started eating properly, but he still seemed sunken. There was no helping it.

"You made breakfast and lunch today. Let me treat you," he offered gently. It still wasn't enough. Makoto only shook his head.

Haruka placed down his fork and reached across the table to take Makoto's free hand in his. He gave it a squeeze and when Makoto looked up at him in question, Haruka offered a small smile.

"You were wonderful last night. Let me reward you," he said with his usual cool confidence. Makoto looked ready to choke and he tore his hand away so he could grab his glass of juice and drink.

When he placed his cup back down, he wouldn't look at Haruka but he let him hold his hand. They finished up lunch silently and Makoto got up to do the dishes before putting the leftovers in the fridge. Haruka stayed seated, watching his every move, and he felt somewhat proud that he could still make Makoto flustered from something so simple. They'd had plenty of scenes in the last few years. Nothing to be embarrassed about, or so he thought, but Makoto would always be Makoto. Haruka hoped this part of him would never change, though he could do without the backtalk now and then.

"I want to go to a curry house," Makoto said when he finished tidying up and he took Haruka by the hand and led him to the living room where his new fish were energetically swimming in the large tank.

They sat down on the sofa and Makoto lay his head against Haruka's shoulder, their hands still clutched together.

"We didn't...last night," Makoto whispered as if they were on a train and had to keep their conversation discreet.

Haruka never cared about any of that, but he leaned over anyway. "Hm?"

Makoto squeezed his hand and buried his face against Haruka's neck. "Are you busy? Let's go to your room."

Haruka shook his head and reached down to caress the hem of Makoto's shirt. Here was fine, right where their new pets could see, and when he whispered that to Makoto with their lips touching and their hands clasped together, he smiled at the strong tremble his words had caused.


	6. Chapter 6

Makoto caught them one day when coming home from work. He opened the front door, called out, and when no one answered he merely shrugged off his messenger bag and took off his shoes. He began to undress as he headed to the bathroom for a shower, and when he passed by the laundry room he caught a flash of red hair and a whisper.

"Oh."

Haruka looked up through the crack in the doorway and Makoto simply smiled before offering a greeting. The laundry basket at Haruka's feet was full with wet clothes and it smelled like detergent and sweet softener. Rin was standing near him, a hand reaching out to Haruka and quickly withdrawing at seeing Makoto. He looked away.

Makoto blinked.

He caught them again in the living room after finishing up with washing the dishes. He walked in, rubbing at the indents in his fingers and ready to ask Rin to buy some rubber gloves for dishwashing, and then he stopped when he saw them sitting side-by-side on the couch, the soccer game on, Haruka's hand on Rin's thigh. When they both look up at him and that hand curled up and away, he could only tilt his head to the left in confusion.

"Hey, Haru," Makoto called softly after drawing himself out of his thoughts one afternoon.

Haruka was sitting at his desk, drawing out a new design for a pet store chain that would go on their website, but he stopped and looked up at Makoto who was lying on his bed, a book in hand and glasses on his nose.

"Hm?"

Makoto rolled over onto his back but kept his eyes on Haruka. When Haruka got up, went over, bent down, and kissed him, Makoto only laughed and decided to ask him later.

"It's nothing," he whispered as Haruka put his pen away, washed the remnants of ink from his fingers, and returned to slide his cool palms beneath Makoto's shirt.

"Rin," he called softly to the man doing stretches in the living room a few days later.

Rin was getting ready for his early morning run, a thin layer of sweat already making his skin shine, but he looked up at Makoto who stood at the doorway with a cup of coffee.

"What? We run out of cream again?"

Makoto shook his head, took a sip of his drink, and walked over to sit on the sofa where he placed his mug down on the coffee table. Rin watched him for a few more seconds before pushing himself to his feet, still bent over as he touched his toes, and then he straightened up and walked over to Makoto. He never went for his morning jog. The coffee also went cold.

* * *

Makoto finished up with the miso soup for the night and ladled it into three bowls before taking them all on a tray to the table. The rice and fish were already served and he handed each man at the table his share of soup before taking his own seat.

"Looks good," Rin said with a big smile on his face.

They'd all helped with dinner tonight, as Makoto requested they do several times a month, and even though the meal was simple they trusted each other enough to know their skills in the kitchen would pay off.

"Let's eat," Haruka said and dug in, rice and fish already in his mouth when Makoto has barely taken a sip from his bowl.

Dinner was clean and hearty and they filled themselves up until there were no leftovers and Rin was almost asking for more. But then Makoto got out of his seat, went to the fridge, and pulled out a box with their favorite bakery shop's logo on the top. Haruka had helped to design it, and they couldn't help but smile when they saw it.

"What's the occasion?" Rin asked as Makoto served up three slices of the moist, butter cream cake. He began to eat and was asking for seconds when Haruka finally took a bite of his own piece, a content smile on his face.

"No reason. I just passed by after work today," Makoto said and got himself some iced coffee to go with his cake. Haruka wanted some too so he gave him a glass. Somehow Rin was content with beer.

There was only one slice left and Makoto closed the box off to Rin's greedy fingers, tucking the box back into the fridge and promising Rin he could have it tomorrow.

"I'm taking it to work," Haruka said as he washed the dishes and Rin grabbed hold of his arm and shook it.

"Like hell you are."

Makoto laughed and cleared away the table, setting the rest of the plates by Haruka and handing Rin a drying towel. It hung in the air between them as he paused, seeing Rin's hand on Haruka's lower back and Haruka's shoulder leaning against him.

"Hey," he called softly and the hand was gone and Haruka straightened up.

"Yeah?" Rin said as he took the cloth from him and began to dry whatever Haruka handed to him.

Makoto stood behind them, continuing to watch, and when Rin almost dropped a plate and Haruka nudged him irritatedly with his hip, he smiled softly and cleared his throat.

"Let's have sex tonight."

Rin broke a plate at that, a surprised yelp escaping him as Haruka stepped on his foot. They both turned around, bits of broken ceramic lying on the counter and in the sink while the water still ran loud and fast. Makoto laughed, went to get a bag, and they all helped in collecting the pieces and finishing up the dishwashing.

"Could you repeat that?" Haruka said after wrestling the rubber gloves off and hanging them over the faucet to dry.

Makoto's face was flushed then but he took hold of Rin's hand and then Haruka's before tugging them along down the hallway. They ended up in Rin's bedroom and he pressed close to them after the three of them crossed the threshold, his arms around them both, pulling their heads close so he could whisper in their ears, "Let's have sex."

Rin was on him immediately, pulling his shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor where Haruka knelt down, undoing Makoto's belt and tugging down his pants. He was naked before he was kissed, and he found himself completely bare, sitting on the edge of the bed with Rin's hands in his and Haruka's tongue pressing between his lips.

The kiss was sloppy and wet and everything Haruka liked, and Makoto did his best to keep up with his head movements and eager tongue, his fingers playing with Rin's as the man softly kissed his shoulder while waiting his turn.

He got it when Haruka ran out of breath, and then it was Haruka's lips against Makoto's other shoulder and Rin's tongue dancing in his mouth. There was saliva on the edge of his lips and Rin licked it up before kissing him deeply, desperate and hot the way he liked it. Makoto was still holding one of his hands, but now his other one was being held by both of Haruka's, and the man's strong thumbs were digging softly into his palm, massaging and making him feel at ease.

The second kiss broke and Makoto found himself on his back, watching as Rin threw off his clothes and Haruka followed suit. Then they were both lying at his sides, Haruka's hand on his stomach, Rin's hand on his chest, and they impatiently waited for Makoto's head to turn their way so they could have another kiss.

It was dizzying, tilting his head left for Haruka's tongue and then right for Rin's teeth. There were fingers at the tip of his cock, squeezing softly and playing with the slit, and another hand eased his legs open before Rin got up to get lube from the dresser.

He returned and got his rewarding kiss and Haruka bent down to take the blue piercing through one of Makoto's nipples between his lips, sucking and tugging. Makoto cried softly into Rin's mouth, hips bucking as well at the feeling of cool liquid on his stomach when Rin accidentally spilled lube onto it while trying to pour it into Haruka's hand.

The kiss broke and they all watched as Haruka began to stroke Makoto's length, nail digging into the slit now and then, and Rin gently massaged Makoto's thick, quivering thigh before scooping up the clear lube from his stomach and spreading it a little lower beneath Haruka's steady hand.

When Makoto moaned at the pressure of being filled, Haruka was there to suck it up and their tongues were fighting as their lungs burned for air. Makoto was panting, cheeks red and hips wriggling, when Rin slid a second finger into him and licked at the saliva on his chin. He bent down to nurse at Makoto's red-pierced nipple, whispering how neglected it look, and then Haruka was at the other one, not wanting to be outdone.

Makoto came undone in their arms, feet helping to push his body up into that hand and onto those fingers, and he grabbed both lovers by the napes of their necks and hauled them up for a kiss.

"Both of you," he gasped when their tongues played at the corner of his mouth, and everything was hot, sloppy, wet, and desperate when his tongue reached out and he pulled them closer with needy hands.

He shut his eyes tightly and cried loudly when Haruka thrust into him, pushing against Rin already in his heat, and when Rin sucked on his tongue and then Haruka followed suit, Makoto got an idea and pushed their heads together.

He watched as their tongues fought, lips curled, eyes shut, and teeth nipped. He reached down to stroke at himself to wet his hands before stroking at them, and he swung his legs wide over theirs when they shoved two fingers each deep into him, stretching and rubbing and becoming one.

"Please, fuck me," he whined as he stroked them faster and they broke their kiss and looked at him, eyes half-lidded and lips bruised.

"Makoto," they whispered and then Rin pulled him up, laid himself down and settled Makoto atop him.

Without another word he slid in, gasped at the feeling of being sheathed, and Makoto whimpered as his body got used to the feeling of something more than four fingers filling him up. He urged himself to be alright with the possibility of even more.

"Makoto," they whispered again and then Haruka pressed behind him, pressed slippery hands against his shaking hips, and settled himself against Makoto's already filled hole.

"Please," he whispered, begged, moaned, and it took time and patience, a lot of teeth grinding and blanket biting, but finally Haruka was inside of him and began to thrust slow but hard against Rin.

Rin held him up steady and Makoto cried into his shoulder, hips raised high, back bent as his lovers made use of him. Rin took hold of one of his hands, whispered words of encouragement into his ear, and Haruka sped up and lost himself in the feeling of being one. Surely Rin lost himself, too, with the way he closed his eyes and lazily swung his head back and forth. Makoto kissed him softly, smiled at the returned kisses, and did his best to bring them off with a wag of his hips and the pulses he brought upon them when tightening every few seconds.

Haruka pulled out and stroked until he came with a groan on his back, and Makoto slid off Rin, wrapping his fingers around them both as he brought them off together.

They were sweaty and aching and Makoto wasn't sure he'd want to move until next week, but when Rin laid down beside him and Haruka half atop him, he could only wrap his arms around them both and smile in the knowledge that once more he'd brought them closer. No regrets. No more tension.

"Love you," he said with a kiss to Rin, then to Haru, and when they took a few minutes more to pause and then kiss one another, his heart swelled and he cried quietly, letting them wrap him up in their arms.


	7. Chapter 7

The newest goldfish swam happily in their tank and Makoto pillowed his head on his crossed arms as he knelt by the desk, eyes lazily following the movement of his pets. He had reassessed the space of his tank and after showing Haruka the figures, he was granted another two fish to add to his collection.

Rin told him he was being spoiled at dinner the previous night, but Haruka mentioned the clothes he'd bought for Makoto and that ended the argument quickly. Or maybe it only caused it to escalate in another way. After serving the dessert he'd made as a way of distracting the two, Makoto began talking about getting another, different pet.

"One we can play with. Like a dog," he said with a smile. "Or a cat. Maybe even a rabbit?"

"I thought you liked the fish," Haruka said as he put down his bowl and chopsticks.

"No more pets. That damn aquarium is already taking up so much space," Rin said and shoved his rice bowl at Makoto, who promptly filled it.

That was the end of that argument.

As he stared at his fish, he couldn't help wondering what it would be like to have a pet he could actually hold and touch. He hadn't been allowed to have one as a child, because space was limited at home and twins were enough of a responsibility for his parents as well as a son that outgrew his clothes every two months. It was nice of Haruka to have offered the fish and they were the only pet Rin allowed in the apartment, but sometimes Makoto couldn't help imagining life with a puppy or even a hamster.

He'd quit his job months ago, something the three of them agreed he should do, and spent most of his time at home. Haruka's bedroom was basically his office, which meant Makoto had a companion most of the time, but there were days when Haruka had to go to a meeting or into his work place and those were some of the worst days Makoto had to experience.

Today was another of those days.

Or, it was, until Haruka opened up the front door four hours earlier than he should've and slipped off his shoes as Makoto stared at him while standing at the living room entrance, heart racing a little due to his overreactive imagination that thought a burglar had come.

"H-Haru?"

"I'm home. Clients decided to send me their proposals via mail as opposed to doing an official meeting with me in the late afternoon," Haruka said as he slid off his jacket and re-shouldered his bag.

Makoto blinked and stepped forward to take Haruka's coat. He went to the man's bedroom to hang it up in his closet, wondering if it should be dry cleaned, and gave a little jump when he felt a hand slide up from his lower back to his shoulder.

"Makoto."

When he turned to look into Haruka's eyes, he felt something catch in his throat as his entire body automatically grew lax. He managed to swallow down whatever tried to choke him and turned his eyes to the floor, chin raised up and breath growing steady as Haruka slid his well-worn collar around his neck.

"I need some inspiration," Haruka murmured as the collar gave a click at the nape of Makoto's neck. "Strip."

"Yes, Master," Makoto breathed and shut his eyes for a few seconds before pulling his shirt off and undoing his belt and pants. They slid to his feet and he stepped out of them, going down on his knees and removing his socks as well.

His clothes were set in an unfolded pile beside the closet and he remained kneeling, eyes cast to the floor as Haruka bustled about his bedroom, pulling things from drawers, one of which was a sheet of plastic that he laid out a few steps away from where Makoto sat. It rustled and crinkled and Makoto shut his eyes tight in order to keep himself from giving in to the temptation of looking.

"Come," was the only word Haruka spoke after some time and Makoto crawled to him, head nudging at Haruka's leg when he reached him and eyes opening when the man got down on one knee.

Something soft and dark pressed over his eyes and he shut them quickly, giving in to the darkness and breathing evenly to still his fears. Haruka ran a hand through his hair, scratched softly at the back of his head, and then tapped Makoto's chin to signal him.

Makoto opened his mouth and pleaded for his lungs to keep steady when the familiar bit of his favored gag was pressed between his teeth. He clenched around it and grunted softly when it was fastened tight at the back of his head. Haruka gave it a tug and then he was gone from Makoto's side, leaving him slightly chilled and on his hands and knees.

There was more shuffling about the room, something being settled on the floor nearby, but the minutes wore on and Makoto felt his knees aching from digging so hard into the floor for so long. He tried to balance the weight with his palms but his wrists were hurting as well, and a warning click from Haruka reminded him to keep as still as possible, lest he get paddled.

His elbows were locked when a sharp tug came to his collar and he crawled forward until his skin met the sheeting Haruka had laid down earlier. There was a hand on his back and he lowered himself to his stomach, arms moving to stretch above his head when they were pulled in that direction. He breathed slowly and shuddered at the feeling of rope being loosely tied around his wrists, the same being done to his ankles minutes later. They weren't so much a binding as they were a reminder and he relished the feeling of them.

Haruka's hands smoothed over him, from his calves to his hips all the way to his elbows and then back down, a silent order to relax, and Makoto obeyed immediately. A hand sat on his lower back, thumb brushing gently over his skin, and he snapped upwards when something hot dripped onto his back. It left a sting that he barely recovered from before more was drizzled along his spine, making him writhe beneath the hand that tried to keep him still. His skin felt tight after a few seconds of the liquid pouring on him and the smell of heat gave him a clue as to what Haruka was using today. It wasn't a first but it was definitely welcome.

The pain was bearable if he was given time to breathe, but Haruka wouldn't allow that. He dribbled more of the searing hot liquid along one of Makoto's shoulders, some of it spilling onto the sheet he was lying on with a pitter-pat sound, and Makoto felt his body tremble as the sting of the burn ceased to end.

He grunted as barely a second passed before Haruka was mirroring the pattern onto his other shoulder, swirls that made spit drip from the corners of Makoto's mouth and zig-zags that had him fighting back the urge to twist away.

The hand at his back moved down to his thigh and he groaned when Haruka slipped his hand between the taut muscles, pinching at the sack of skin that twitched with every new, heated drop. Makoto let out a low groan when Haruka drew a never-ending spiral on his lower back, arching as he was squeezed hard when the heat finally left him.

He sucked in each breath around the gag, tongue pressing to it as his hips pressed down against Haruka's hand, and when Haruka suddenly left his side, allowing his back to cool as his nerves rung with fire, he felt the need to wiggle and work his way free, not liking the sudden sense of abandonment.

There was the sound of a click, not of Haruka's tongue but of a camera, and Makoto lifted his head in curiosity right as he was rolled onto his stomach. He whimpered as the throbbing skin of his back dug into the pieces of dried wax that broke off, and a hand at his chest was all the warning he had before a hotter substance was dripped second-by-second in a circle around his stomach. He tensed and tried to bring his legs and arms up, but Haruka pushed down on his chest and he inhaled deeply and shakily around the gag, stretching out as the pain returned as a straight line from his hairless groin up to his collarbone.

Makoto gasped and spluttered and tossed his head to the side, feeling a bead of sweat running down his face. He tried to curl up again when a nipple was circled by the searing wax and choked on a sob when the other one, the one with Haruka's blue gem, was given the same, yet slower, treatment.

A grunt, a kick of his bound legs, and saliva dribbled down his jaw, catching somewhere in his collar. Haruka's hand rested softly on his thigh, massaging, pinching, and Makoto held his breath and let out a whine when the wax poured right atop his cock. His hips jerked and he tried to roll away and the only thing keeping him steady was the hand pressing firm on his stomach and the paced breaths from Haruka.

Makoto gasped and gurgled and shook his head, and suddenly Haruka was brushing all the dried wax from his skin and then his hand passed over Makoto's nose before he tugged the blindfold up and gazed into his dazed eyes.

The gag came undone a few seconds later and Makoto coughed around it, jaw slack and lips numb. Haruka tenderly wiped at his chin with a handkerchief and leaned down to kiss Makoto's quivering mouth, moaning into it when his hand passed down to Makoto's cock and began to stroke it strong and fast.

Makoto's hips jerked and he cried into the other's mouth, eyes shutting as he tried to focus on getting his tongue to work. He thrusted up into Haruka's hand, breath hitching with every squeeze, and in seconds he was coming all over his fingers and panting as hard as he was when the wax had poured over his chest.

"You're beautiful," Haruka whispered with a kiss to his ear.

Makoto managed to smile as his wrists and ankles were released, and he wrapped his arms around Haruka's neck, hauling his head up so his collar could be undone. Haruka pressed another kiss to the sweat of his neck and Makoto shut his eyes as he rode out the last waves of bliss.


End file.
